entry_point_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Gun Guides
Guns are a major part of Entry Point, they make you intimating. Which you need to take hostages and fight back endless waves of SWAT. Today I will help you on those things. Pistols UP9 The UP9 is a cheap, reliable pistol with a 12 round magazine. It's good for close range combat. Yet it performs poorly as the operative fights at a longer range. But with enough skills, this gun can be a reliable weapon on the battlefield. Pros: # Gun is very easy to conceal. # This gun is cheap. Allowing beginners to get themselves a good gun early on. # Surprisingly, despite that people say it's the worst gun in game. It performs wonders, but that only depend on how you use it. # Low recoil. # Fast reload speed # Decent ammo reserve. # Easy to regain ammo. Cons: # This gun has terrible damage. # The range is limited, meaning those who are marksmen shouldn't use this gun unless they get ambushed. # Almost all the guns outlasts it in damage and range. Good perks for this gun: Pistol mastery: This gun already reloads quick, but this perk helps it be even faster. Pistol training: This gun's damage will be increased significantly if you get these. Vital targets: Pairing this with pistol training can make it perfect for waves of SWAT. Overall, I would say use this gun for stealth. But if you can, use it for loud. If you got several perks for this gun, this gun will be reliable as your S97. RAVEN The RAVEN is pretty well known for its excellent damage and its look. It's pretty good for close range combat but mediocre for long range. Overall if you're fighting in a close combat area, then you can count on this boy to finish the job. Pros: # It can instant kill most people with a headshot # The damage is really good for body shots. # Fast reload speed. Cons: # It's recoil is AWFUL. # You can't regain ammo in any mission besides The Financer. # The fire rate is slower than grandma going up the stairs. # It's unconcealable without perks. Good Perks for this gun: Deep Pockets: '''Because of its ammo. '''Pistol Mastery: '''Sure, it can reload fast but it'll be better to reload in 0.5 seconds than 1 second. Overall, this gun is okay for combat. The close range is excellent while the long range is mediocre. Pretty good for shutting down large waves of SWAT. '''K45 The K45 is a straight upgrade from the UP9 and a small downgrade from the RAVEN. Its overall good for close/medium combat, and alright for long range combat. If you ever want to bring a pistol to combat, even though there are other good weapons such as the F57 or the S97, then the K45 is your best friend. Pros: # It has more damage than the UP9, making it somewhat reliable for medium groups of SWAT. # The range is pretty good. # The fire rate is pretty high. # The recoil is balanced in between the RAVEN and the UP9. Cons: # The ammo can't be refilled as easy because it shares it's ammo with the MM20. # There is not a lot of good customization to it. Good perks for the K45: Pistol Mastery: Good for reloading more reliable. Deep Pockets: Good for carrying more ammo since the K45 Can't be refilled as easy. Overall, the K45 is pretty good for stealth missions and alright for loud missions. If you're that type of person who likes pistols in loud missions, then just use the K45. SMGs and Rifles S97 The S97 is a fast firing, quick reloading with 30 ammo per mag is excellent for operatives that have to fight for a longer period and does not wanted their speed to be hindered. It's decent damage higher than the UP9 makes it perfect if you have to fight for a while. If you are a mercenary who just started, get this. Pros: # Concealable, this gun's short stock allows you to have a playstyle of stealth-loud hybrid as this gun is easliy concealable when you have the SMG mastery or short stock. # Medium damage. # Easy to get ammo from dead SWAT. # Ok reload speed. Cons: # Bad range, damage decreases significantly if you fight in a medium range. # High recoil if you hold the trigger, which is what most people do. If you try to single fire, it will go auto. # Not sustainable for huge waves of SWAT and Aegis Units. Perks you should use for this gun. # SMG Mastery: This makes it better for stealth-loud missions. # SMG Training: This makes it better on the battlefield. Increasing damage even though you are fighting from a range. # Vital Targets: This gun is terrible without this. Combining with the training. It's truly a monster in the battlefield. Overall, I would say this is an upgrade of the UP9. But both of them has their own advantage and disadvantages. If you want to fight for a longer period without dying. Get this gun. UP9 is terrible for loud unless you get a lot of perks for it. While this gun doesn't need as much perks for it to be a monster. MM20 The MM20 is an extremely accurate gun due to it's special ability to burst fire. So treat it as a pistol but it fires 3 shots per burst. It's high damage also allows you to kill targets from a range. (Tested in the shooting range). It's fast reload speed makes it preferable for many elite operatives that wants to fight with relative ease. However, this guns fails to fight units very far away. Its hard to conceal although. But it can be solved with SMG Mastery, allowing you to Stealth-Loud heists. Pros: # High damage. # Can be used for multiple situations if used correctly. # Fast reload speed. # Accurate due to it's burst fire ability. Cons: # Required R$ to unlock. # Expensive to buy with in-game cash. # Hard to master due to it's unique ability. Perks for this gun: # SMG Mastery: For stealth-loud situations. If you are going plain loud, get it anyway because you need this perk to access the SMG Training. # SMG Training: Overall, if you have R$ and you like Entry Point. Get it. It's a good gun, yet hard to master. If you like Entry Point on loud and you have robux? Buy it. F57 The F57 is a automatic rifle that is capable of high damage and long range, but the high recoil of this gun makes this gun truly a challenge to master. I considered one of the best guns in the game. Due to it's multi-advantages and almost no downsides. Pros: # High damage # High ammo mag (30) # Moderate reload speed for rifle. # Long range. # Easy to refill ammo. Cons: # High recoil # High purchasing cost. # Extremely hard to conceal. Perks for this gun: # Rifle Mastery. The -40% of spread means that this gun will be easier to use. Effectively decreasing recoil. # Rifle Training. With enough skills, you can use this as a non-piercing CH-A. # Quick Swap. The gun's moderate reload speed makes you vulnerable to fights during reloading, especially when you don't have cover. Overall, this gun serves a multi-purpose like taking out snipers, killing waves of SWAT on legend with ease, to killing tanky units. But the main downside is it's recoil. But it can be averted by getting Rifle Mastery and Full Stock attachment. CH-A The CH-A is a powerful sniper rifle. Having damage even higher than 480 MCS. It's also one of the weapons where you can get a scope on it. It's high damage is hindered by low firerate and long reload time. Despite the downsides. It's an excellent weapon if you are a sniper and needed to help your team to take out snipers. Having a reliable backup such as the S97 would help. Pros: # High damage. # Extremely accurate. # Very long range. Cons: # High recoil, # Low firerate. # Long reload speed. Perks for this gun: # Sniper Mastery: Allows you to pierce enemies through with this gun. If you are a sniper and not dealing much damage. This will help. # Sniper Training: Makes killing Aegis one hit possible. # Quick Swap: This can help you reduce the problem of low reload speed. Overall, I would recommend this weapon ONLY if you have the Sniper Mastery as this gun would be extremely terrible without this perk. Because if you can only hit one person with this gun at a time. I would choose 480 MCS over this gun. CBR-C The CBR-C is a 10 round magazine rifle with high damage per shot. If you are a sniper but you need faster firerate? Then this gun is for you. It's high damage yet not as high as the CH-A can be a substitute to the CH-A depending on how to use it. It's moderate recoil comparing to the CH-A makes it a perfect weapon for long range. Pros: # High damage. # High ammo per mag for a rifle. # Moderate firerate. Cons: # Reload speed quite slow, yet not too slow. # It's semi-auto, so it isn't effective at the frontlines. Overall, I would say this gun is a substitute to the CH-A if you don't want to have a slow firerate yet not really caring about the damage. Heavy Weapons Sawblade The Sawblade is an LMG (Light Machine Gun) used for waves and waves of SWAT. Its magazine of 100 bullets makes this gun extremely sustainable for long fights. It's also pretty accurate despite its power. But its main downside about this gun is its heaviness. This gun makes the player extremely slow even with Heavy Mastery. It's long reload time makes you extremely vulnerable during reloading. However, once your ammo is loaded. You will be unstoppable until you ran out of ammo. Pros: # Medium damage. # High ammo cap. # High ammo reserve. Cons: # Extremely long reload speed even with perks. # The gun makes you extremely slow even with perks. # High deployment cost. Perks for this gun: # Heavy Mastery: Allows you to walk faster. Increases the chance of survival. # Heavy Training: Allows you to deal more damage. Can stack up easily. # Quick Swap: Allows you to be less vulnerable to SWAT. # Vital Targets: Only get a maximum of 4 of those as the gun is already very powerful. Instead, invest your perk points on Quick Swap. Get 5 if more damage is needed. Overall, I would only recommend you this gun if you are a tank to protect others when they are doing objectives. This gun is only for people with a lot of health and armor. If you don't meet all the requirements above. DO NOT USE IT. You will die faster than using F57 or something else due to it's walk speed even when unequipped. 'Thumper' This grenade launcher is perfect for dealing with LARGE waves of SWAT. Its explosive range is sure to take all of them out. It's also a pretty good too to use for situations such as breaching the panic door. However, if you're not aiming in the right direction, it's easy to kill yourself. Oh, and be sure to keep it away from rose. We don't want to start World War III, now do we? Pros: 1. Very reliable for dealing with TONS of waves of swat. 2. It's guaranteed to instant kill enemies such as Aegis swats or SC Shredders. 3. Easily concealable with perks. Cons: 1. It's easy to kill yourself or your teammates with it. 2. Its reserve is AWFUL. 3. You can't even refill its reverse. 4. Slow reload time. 5. High deployment cost. Overall, the thumper is good for loud missions where you're guaranteed to get a quad kill, such as the deposit for insance. However, it's really bad at close combat missions, such as the Blacksite, due to it's damage inflict. h-hey-HEY! ROSE! PUT THAT DOWN!